ghostxfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission 21
Mission 21 is a story mission. Available at level 39 after completing the quest Windy City's been attacked! Third time. Contains ghosts level 39 and 40. Mission 21 On the Collapsed Street Pillaged by the Famicrew, many buildings in Windy City's city center have been destroyed! Luna is trying to evacuate the White Aurora Members from Pema... but the twisted paths have lead to a slow evacuation and much danger. We must straighten out a path by using the Skyscraper Streets! Perfect Clear Requirements *Points: Higher than 23000 points *Time: Within 25 minutes *Deaths: None Perfect Clear Reward *Sharp Sealed Ball (Rarity, Spirit Attack Rating +30, Critical +50) Mission Clear Reward Exp Rate 76601. ''(first time only) *Gap Necklace *Slave Truth (Righteous) Guide #Talk to Luna by walking up to her. #Accept Thorough Perimeter Investigation1/12. #Move west and press D to zone into Skyscraper Street 1. #Move to target location. #Kill 35 ghosts in area. #Move east and press D to zone into Skyscraper Street 2. #Turn in Thorough Perimeter Investigation1/12. #Accept The Purpose and Backup all a Mystery2/12. #Turn in The Purpose and Backup all a Mystery2/12. #Accept The Connection between the Netherworld and the Human World?3/12. #Move north-east and press D to zone into Skyscraper Street 3. #Move north and press D to zone into Theater Lobby. #Move north-east and press D to zone into Screen 1. #Gather 25 Yuklie's ghost spirit. #Move south-west and press D to zone into Theater Lobby. #Move south-west and press D to zone into Skyscraper Street 3. #Move south and press D to zone into Skyscraper Street 2. #Turn in The Connection between the Netherworld and the Human World?3/12. #Accept The Connection Between the Netherworld and the Human World?4/12. #Move west and press D to zone into Skyscraper Street 1. #Move north and press D to zone into Sewer. #Move to the distortion equipment. #Press H to pick up the phone and turn in The Connection Between the Netherworld and the Human World?4/12. #Press H to pick up the phone and accept Lower the Ghost Spirit! 5/12. #Catch 30 ghosts in area. #Press H to pick up the phone and turn in Lower the Ghost Spirit! 5/12. #Press H to pick up the phone and accept Remove the Distortion Equipment6/12. #Move to the distortion equipment and hold D. #Press H to pick up the phone and turn in Remove the Distortion Equipment6/12. #Move south-west and press D to zone into GC Lobby. #Talk to Luna by walking up to her. #Accept All That's Left is Repeat Work7/12. #Catch 30 ghosts in area. #Turn in All That's Left is Repeat Work7/12. #Accept Appointed Role!8/12. #Move south-west and press D to zone into Gangnam Station. #Catch 30 ghosts in area. #Turn in Appointed Role!8/12. #Accept That Perfect Solution is?9/12. #Move west and press D to zone into Skyscraper Street 2. #Turn in That Perfect Solution is?9/12. #Accept Find the Solution!10/12. #Move north-east and press D to zone into Skyscraper Street 3. #Kill 20 ghosts in area. #Move south and press D to zone into Skyscraper Street 2. #Turn in Find the Solution!10/12. #Accept Always the Last to Know!11/12. #Move north and press D to zone into Skyscraper Building. #Kill Yuklian. #Turn in Always the Last to Know!11/12. #Accept Rebroadcasting is Over!12/12. #Move north and press D to zone into Skyscraper Building. #Kill Yuklian. Maps Skyscraper Street 2 NPCs: Luna *Thorough Perimeter Investigation1/12 - Kill 35 ghosts and investigate space distortion in Scryscraper Street 1. *The Purpose and Backup all a Mystery2/12 - Go to Genova. Genova *The Connection between the Netherworld and the Human World?3/12 - Gather 25 Yuklie's ghost spirit from ghosts in Screen 1. *The Connection Between the Netherworld and the Human World?4/12 - Find space distortion equipment in Sewers. *(phone in Sewer) Lower the Ghost Spirit! 5/12 - Catch 30 ghosts in Sewer. *(phone in Sewer) Remove the Distortion Equipment6/12 - Cancel the distortion equipment. *Find the Solution!10/12 - Kill 20 ghosts in Skyscraper Street 3. *Always the Last to Know!11/12 - Kill Yuklian in Skyscraper Building. *Rebroadcasting is Over!12/12 - Kill Yuklian in Skyscraper Building. Skyscraper Street 1 Ghosts: *Mutated Jiagian ×25 *Mutated Ziarb ×16 Skyscraper Street 3 Ghosts: *Mutated Jiagian ×23 *Mutated Ziarb ×17 Theater Lobby Screen 1 Ghosts: *Infected Katchet ×13 Blue Ocean NPCs: The Old Guy Sewer Ghosts: *Offended Noel ×21 *Offended Roll Roll ×13 GC Lobby Ghosts: *X-2 ver.B ×6 *X-2F ver.B ×7 NPCs: Luna *All That's Left is Repeat Work7/12 - Catch 30 ghosts in area. *Appointed Role!8/12 - Catch 30 ghosts in Gangnam Station. Gangnam Station Ghosts: *Offended Noel ×10 *Infected Mario ×10 NPCs: Tweener *That Perfect Solution is?9/12 - Go to Luna in Skyscraper Street 2. Skyscraper Building (first time) Party map. Ghosts: *Mutated Striker ×9 *Mutated Blaster ×9 *Yuklian ×1 (second time) Party map. Ghosts: *Mutated Striker ×8 *Mutated Blaster ×8 *Yuklian ×1 See Also #Windy City's been attacked! Third time #Missions #''List of mission 21 ghosts'' Category:Missions Category:Seoul Missions